Wind King Slicer
In normal time, Wind King Slicer (風王結界, Fūou Kekkai) is a sheath of wind that conceals the user's weapon so that it cannot be easily recognized. It is a Bounded Field that is made up of multiple layers of wind compressed into super-high pressure air with a massive amount of chakra, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside completely invisible. Upon a sword, it takes on the shape of the blade and renders it as an invisible sword that doesn't appear even as sparks fly off of it. It lacks the capacity to annihilate the enemy, being more suited as a "sharp tool" in battle. It isn't used for any particular strength, but it is easier to use in battle and it is a trump card that can bring about victory if used well. It is also possible to implement the barrier on something other than the sword. The user can form the barrier in the area around them or as a quick defensive wall of wind, which they can keep active for a number of minutes with their chakra. It is rather simple in execution, but it proves tremendously effective in hand-to-hand combat. The barrier isn't a vacuum, so the air constantly whirling around the blade is essentially a weapon. It increases the damage and cutting power of an attack, and the amount of chakra released from each strike is high enough that it is visible to the eye. It also provides for an increased accuracy and defense against opponents unfamiliar with the nature of their weapon, as it is difficult for the opponents to parry lunges and thrusts from the user. They cannot discern the length, width, reach, or trajectory of the blade, or even the fact that it is even a blade until they actually make contact with the weapon, which leaves them constantly on guard due to having to rely solely on the user's movement to decipher their attacks. They are confused both offensively and defensively, only allowing them to approximate the movements of the strikes and keep outside of their range to avoid being easily struck down. Against an opponent who can figure out the nature of the weapon quickly and correct the visual disturbance, such somebody possessing the Sharingan, someone who already is familiar with the weapon, or someone with a resistance to visual impediments, it becomes nothing more than wind around a sword. Once the barrier is released, the previously compressed wind surges around them chaotically, creating a vacuum as it diffuses into the air with enough force to knock over normal people and shake heavy, firm trees like a typhoon. The compressed wind can also instead be released as a single use projectile weapon called Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King (風王鉄槌). Acting like a hammer made out of wind, it creates a gale made out of super high pressure condensed air that is powerful enough to easily crush and blow away armies and fling a stone slab weighing several tons into the air as if it were nothing. It is a long range attack with a constant amount of damage that in not influenced by the user's physical condition or their level of chakra. It can only be blocked by overwhelming it with a higher amount of chakra. It can also be used to accelerate their own body towards their opponent, allowing them to travel at three times their normal speed. By holding the sword in a backward wide stance, they release the air and change into a supersonic bullet that charges towards their opponent. If working together with another person, the partner can use the vacuum left behind by the attack to immediately rush in behind it by using the surge of air taken in by the vacuum as a slipstream. After releasing it, they can recall it by compressing the surrounding air to reform the barrier.